


Staredown

by Epyon



Series: Daily SayoLisa [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Confrontations, F/F, Imaginary Battlefield, Implied Understanding, Other Girls Are Present, Speaking Through the Eyes, hurt i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Yukina confronts Sayo about something she's noticed. Though others don't understand what's happening, Yukina and Sayo don't need to say much to understand one another.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: Daily SayoLisa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Staredown

One random afternoon at CiRCLE, the air was strangely tense instead of its usual relaxing atmosphere. Girls were gathered around a spot near the practice rooms. They would normally be practicing but, right now, their attention was gathered around two members. Both had their arms crossed and said nothing except stared at each other. One had a neutral face, yet there’s an icy coldness emitting from her. The other had a look of seriousness and also exudes an icy aura.

“Fueeee, sh-should we do something?”

“I don’t think we should Kanon-chan. This gives me bad vibes even in my suit.”

“Ah, to convey such emotions without words, it’s truly fleeting.”

“It’s like when samurai face off each other in a duel! This is true bushido!”

“Hey Ako-chan, why don’t you see if they’re okay.”

“Nuh-uh. Even Ako knows not to challenge the cull of the dark abyss created by two omega demon lords.”

“Ako-chan is right……we should….let them settle it themselves.”

“Awww c’mon guys, they’re your bandmates. I’ll stop this before it gets b---guuh!” Tomoe tries to approach but is stopped by some heavy force, keeping her away.

“Onee-chan! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, its just, there’s something here, like some invisible force.”

“See! I told you they’ve created an abyss that no one should pass.”

“Hina-chan, don’t you think you should get your sister?”

“No can do Aya-chan. I would like to, but it might be better if I don’t bother Onee-chan right now.” Hina proclaimed, just sitting on the floor watching it play out.

Back to the standoff, Yukina and Sayo haven’t moved from their spot. Their glares still piercing through one another. A normal person would most likely wilt from the pressure their eyes. Though short, Yukina feels pretty tall when she’s in her zone. She might be looking up at Sayo, but it’s more like their of equal standing.

Then, they both sharpen their eyes. Something noted by the others. Yukina makes a slight tilt of her head, while Sayo rolled her shoulders, arms still crossed. Neither one has looked away from the other. If one could draw their line of sight, it would be like there’s a mental clash in between the two. With the force being moved back and forth as they fight for control.

“You seem to have lost some of your sharpness Sayo.”

“Incorrect, I simply don’t find it fruitful to cut everything. A blade should only cut when its master wants it too.”

“At what cost if you aren’t sharp from the outset?”

“I believe I still have the best quality.”

“And where is that blade aimed at exactly?”

“Not where you think.”

Yukina visibly creases her brows. She becomes the first to move and goes towards Sayo. The other girls oohh and aahh at the development, unaware of why Yukina is moving. In doing so, it feels like the pressure is getting heavier the closer she gets to Sayo. The ground felt like it shook.

Yukina stops her approach, Sayo hasn’t moved from her spot. Though her gaze has become a bit more determined. Both girls let out a breath, the temperature of the room dropped. Whatever is going on in their minds, only they knew what the other is thinking. Only they knew what the other is feeling. You could say these two like-minded individuals can express themselves to one another without the need for too many words. Like two warriors understanding one another through battle.

“Is the goal still the same?”

“It always has been.”

“And how would-“

“What are you two doing?!”

A sudden break in their plight garnered their attention. They took a quick glance in the direction of the voice and Lisa was in front of the crowd. She’s concerned at what they are arguing about seeing how intense they look, she’s hoping nothing got too out of hand.

Though their eyes lingered, it quickly went back to each other, not responding to Lisa. Before returning to their deadlock, Sayo was caught staring at Lisa longer than she should have. It might be maybe a second, but when she went back to Yukina, the vocalist was already staring her down. That extra second was more than enough to give Yukina what she needed to know. As soon as they met, Yukina’s eyes were more scathing than before. Sayo remained steadfast despite the momentary slip. It feels like a storm is brewing even though it being a clear day.

Lisa began to march towards the two members of her band. There were warnings given by the other girls about the danger, but Lisa ignored it. Some say they could see it, some say they could feel it, Ako might have been able to imagine the whole thing vividly, but as Lisa enters the circle of influence, it feels like she dispersed the heavy atmosphere in the area around her. Mouths were agape in shock and amazement.

“I don’t think it’s wise.”

“You shouldn’t assume.”

“There’s precedent. I’m sure someone like you would know.”

“I’m aware.”

Sayo and Yukina continue their exchange of quick sentences. Each one felt like a blade cutting into one another. They didn’t notice that Lisa is quickly approaching. Once she’s within range, Lisa broke into their argument.

“Stop it! The both of you! You’re causing a scene on such a nice day.”

“Hmph/Hmph.”

“What are you two even arguing about?” Lisa was getting agitated at their stubbornness.

“It’s a matter between Sayo and I.”

“Imai-san, I appreciate the concern, but I agree with Minato-san.”

Yukina managed to pick up a softness in Sayo’s voice and the second of gentle care in her eyes when she spoke to Lisa. This isn’t normal for the guitarist that she has the most faith in. Her thoughts circulated on what Sayo’s behavior was up to this point. She didn’t want to avert her eyes away from Sayo, making sure to capture any changes.

“Sayo, I’m sure we can solve this. Yukina, isn’t there a better way than to cause a scene distracting the others?”

Lisa moved forward in between the two. There was a difference in how she moved in Yukina’s eyes. She noticed it, she saw it, she was certain of it. Lisa in fact had slightly moved towards Sayo, though she stepped into the middle. She looked towards Sayo first then to herself. In that time to adjust, Lisa had a warmness that Yukina wasn’t sure that Lisa have ever showed anyone outside of her. She felt a very slight twitch on her brow.

Sayo noticed a change in Yukina. A sudden disruption? She felt like Yukina loss her focus. From the moment Lisa stepped between the two, there was an effect. There was a certain force she felt from her that’s pushing into Yukina. With, both her and Lisa facing Yukina, there was a new flow of energy. Sayo was confident the breakthrough will happen.

Yukina can feel the synergy of the two facing her. Something not Roselia focused. It wasn’t something she felt before or maybe there were hints but not enough for her to press the issue. Her eyes shift from Lisa to Sayo and back to Lisa. Both their eyes say the same thing. Both have taken a step forward in their lives.

“Very well. I guess there’s no point continuing this.” Yukina relents with a long sigh and begins to walk away. Soon enough the tense atmosphere began to lift, the coldness in the room began to leave. Lisa and the others were left wondering what happened. Sayo had an idea when Yukina stopped for a moment.

“Sayo, you are someone I have the most trust in out anyone. Do what you feel is right, but I expect the same from you as it always been.” Yukina said with her back turned to the rest.

“You have my word. Thank you Minato-san.” Sayo was finally able to release the stress building up. She drops her arms and recomposes herself.

“Wait, Yukina!” Lisa called out. Yukina stopped and only gave a side glance to Lisa. After a moment, a subtle smile appeared from Yukina. It was somber, but approving.

“I’m getting some coffee.” Yukina returned to her indifferent tone and exited the café.

Once she left, everyone else stuck around momentarily to make sense of everything. It wasn’t until Tomoe called for Afterglow to gather in their practice room when the normal chatter filled the hall again. All the girls walked around, returning to their respective bands. The bright, lively atmosphere has fully returned.

Lisa was still unsure what was going on and looked towards Sayo.

“What was going on between you and Yukina?” Sayo faced where Yukina left before facing Lisa.

“Nothing. We just, reached a better understanding of one another.” Sayo gave a loving smile to Lisa, a smile only for her. Lisa felt her heart skip a beat. Looking at it anymore will probably give her a heart attack.

“That smile can kill someone you know.”

“I don’t really see how a smile can kill someone.”

“Just know it can from the right person. C’mon I have some new cookies for you to try.” Lisa smiled widely while grabbing Sayo’s hand. Sayo nodded in agreement. Together in hands, they head to Roselia’s practice room.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for this, my feelings about Yukina and Sayo is that they are near one and the same when it comes to Roselia. They are also similar type people. So much so I feel like they don't really need to elaborate much on their words for the other to understand sometimes. It's also because of this, I feel like they can be the most combustible when together cuz of their strong desires and hard headedness. Neo-Aspect and the Chu2 challenge being examples.
> 
> But Yukina and Sayo are the cool duo who can be awkward together cuz socializing ain't their strong suits.
> 
> Next one will be less serious? Idk, it'll definitely be funny.


End file.
